1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a terminal and method for generating live images, and more particularly, to a live image generation terminal and method capable of generating and outputting a new live image in each of a plurality of standby modes using single video content.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of wallpapers set by a user may be displayed in a standby mode of a terminal. Still or live images for live wallpapers, which are stored in the terminal, may be set by the user and displayed.
The live images tend to generate a more dynamic live wallpaper display than the still images.
The live wallpapers generally include objects with small movements such as waves and waterfalls, rather than objects with large movements such as cars and people.
Therefore, when one live image is set as live wallpaper for the standby mode, a dynamic live image may be displayed, but the same movement may be undesirably repeated in every standby mode.